You and Me
by WolfieMarieDaywolf
Summary: Three years... It took three years for shilo to get over her loss at the opera but now that she has what is she doing? RATED M for a reason please no underage readers GRILO


Hey everyone so this is my first LEMON so please don't hate on it to much. I am just trying new things this is also a song fic. I WILL SAY THIS NOW I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM REPO OR ANY OF THE SONGS. The first song is from The Devil's Carnival. The second song is from Cher. The third song is from Halestorm. SO AGAIN I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE PLOT. Now with out further adew I proudly present You and Me.

* * *

She finished her make-up in the vanity mirror she had in her dressing room. Tonight is going to be her first night on stage. She finally got a job. She was singing at a bar down the street from her house. She just got over her loss at the opera. It took three years of morning and crying but now she was ready to move on. She had hid in the house thinking Amber would come after her with her new power over Genco but no.

She did one last look over before she headed to the back of the stage. Singing in a bar is not what she thought she would be doing for a living but it would have to work. She walked up the stairs that lead to the stage as she heard her fake name introduced. She had set it up that she would sing three songs then she would take a break and then sing three more before ending the night. She walked out on to the black stage and up to the microphone. She started with a slow song that reminded her of how she felt when she lost everyone.

Hello?

Is anyone there?

The ship, it swayed, heave ho, heave ho,

On the dark and stormy blue,

And I held tight to the Captain's might

As he pulled up his trews.

"You haven't slept," heave ho, he said,

"In many suns and moons."

"Oh, I will sleep when we reach shore,"

"And pray we get there soon."

He said, "Now hush love, here's your gown."

"There's the bed, lantern's down."

But I don't want to go to sleep; in all my dreams, I drown.

She sang the song swaying back and forth slowly. Holding her chest like it hurt her to sing.

The Captain howled "Heave ho, heave ho"

And tied me up with sheets

"A storm is brewing in the South"

"It's time to go to sleep"

His berth, it rocks, heave ho, heave ho

The ocean gnashed and moaned

Like Jona will be swallowed whole

And spat back teeth and bones

He said, "Now hush love, here's your gown."

"There's the bed, lantern's down."

"But I don't want to go to sleep; in all my dreams, I drown."

"Captain! Captain!

I will do your chores

I will warm your cot at night

And mop your cabin floors

Scold me, hold me

I'll be yours to keep

The only thing I beg of you

Don't make me go to sleep"

The sky it flashed, heave ho, heave ho,

His pillow toed to the brink.

The curtains ran between my legs as we began to sink.

I closed my eyes, heave ho, heave ho,

As the ship was rent and fell.

Eddies in the water headed to the mouth of Hell

"Hush now, hush love, here's your gown."

"There's the bed, lantern's down."

"I'm begging you please wake me up

In all my dreams I..."

She finished the song flashes of her nightmares running through her head. She took a drink of water and bowed to the people that sat in front of her. Up on the stage she felt like she was fighting with the devil or at least arguing with him. She stood there thinking of the next song to sing she decide on something else that she felt after that faithful night.

Feeling broken

Barely holding on

But just there's something so strong

Somewhere inside me.

And I am down, but I'll get up again.

Don't count me out just yet

I've been brought down to my knees

And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking,

But I can take it.

I'll be back -

Back on my feet

This is far from over

You haven't seen the last of me.

You haven't seen the last of me.

They can

Say that

I won't stay around

But I'm gonna stand my ground

You're not gonna stop me.

You don't know me, you don't know who I am.

Don't count me out so fast

I've been brought down to my knees

And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking,

But I can take it.

I'll be back -

Back on my feet

This is far from over

You haven't seen the last of me.

There will be no fade-out

This is not the end

I'm down now

But I'll be standing tall again.

Times are hard but

I was built tough.

I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of.

I've been brought down to my knees

I've been pushed way past the point of breaking,

But I can take it.

I'll be back -

Back on my feet

This is far from over

I AM FAR FROM OVER

You haven't seen the last of me.

No, no, I'm not going no where

I'm staying right here

Oh, no you won't see me fade out

I'm not taking my bow

Can't stop me.

Its not the end

You haven't seen the last of me

Oh, no -

You haven't seen the last of me.

You haven't seen the last of me.

She bowed one more time. This time when she stood up something colorful caught her eye. She winced looking closer and realized it was Graverobber the one person who would still be there for her if needed. The person she fell in love with but never could tell. Then she thought about that for a second. "I could sing a song to him and he wouldn't know it was for him." These are the thoughts that went through her head and then her mind was made up.

You don't know that I know you watch me every night

And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light

You're greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone

And I could close the curtains but this too much fun

She kept her eyes on him the whole time she sang swaying her hips and licking her lips every now and then.

I get off on you getting off on me

I give you what you want but nothing is for free

It's a give and take kinda life we make

When your line is crossed I get off, I get off

So much left unspoken between the two of us

It's so much more exciting to look when you can touch

You could say I am different and maybe I'm afraid

But I know how to twist ya to bring you to your knees

Graverobber sat there watching his innocent little Shilo dance and sing a song that felt as if it was directed towards him. She must have seen him while he had been checking up on her.

-FLASHBACK-

He popped his head into shilo's window wanting to check up on her. As his eyes scanned her room he heard a moan. He looked over to the bed and instantly got hard. There lying on the bed was sweet innocent little shilo, completely naked. A blush spread across her perfect untouched pale body. He groaned as he watched her fingers travel down her body and over her neatly shaven silk folds and dip into the wetness he saw there. She moaned out his name and he almost fell off what he was standing on.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I get off on you getting off on me

I give you what you want but nothing is for free

It's a give and take kinda life we make

When your line is crossed I get off, I get off

But you don't know but you can't see

It's what you forgive out here for me

I get off on you getting off on me

I give you what you want, yeah

I get off on you getting off on me

I give you what you want but nothing is for free

It's a give and take, kinda life we make

When your line is crossed I get off

I get off, I get off, I get off

Graverobber came back to the world as shilo finished her song. He got up and started to head back stage as she was heading off stage. He knocked on her dressing room and stood there waiting for her to open the door. When shilo opened her dressing room door she was not expecting graverobber to be on the other side. She also wasn't expecting what happened next. As soon as Shilo opened the door Graverobber grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her backwards, kicking the door closed with his foot as soon as he was inside. Graverobber slammed Shilo up against the nearest wall and forced his mouth on hers. She moaned into his mouth. He growled softly and continued to attack her mouth with his. His hands\ began to wonder up her leg and push the skirt of her dress up. He broke away from her mouth and leaned over to whisper into her ear. Shilo whimpered at the lack of contact. Softly Graverobber growled into her ear " You are a tease you know that". Shilo whimpered again, arching her back slightly against the wall. Graverobber's hand went high and he groaned when he was met with the feeling of her bare pussy already dripping wet for him. " You naughty little girl, not wearing any panties." He nibbled on her earlobe as he said this. Just as he ran a callused finger over her bare clit, there was a knock at the door. Shilo and him both growled in frustration. " We will finish this later." Graverobber said while pulling away. Shilo stood straight and fixed her skirt and then winked at him heading towards the door to go back to stage to finish the night.


End file.
